The Dark Side
by hotredsakura1315
Summary: Decepticon have enlisted a young girl and her friends help in taking over the world, join these four one there journey.


**The Dark Side**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Yelling/Screaming**

Summary thing is the other side to transformers on the Decepticons side.

_Hello, my names is Brooke and well I like to get in trouble. All my life I've been getting in trouble. I guess that's what made them choose me to help them instead of killing me._

_**Midnight**_

I was running down an ally as the cop cars drove by with there lights flashing. I hid in the dark till they were all gone. I saw the last one go by and ran as fast as I could to the forest behind my house. When I got there it was pitch black and I could barley see a thing. But knowing that the cops were after me because I stole a car and had a little joy ride (which I have to say was really fun). I stopped to see if I could hear any sounds that might be the cops. "_Well I guess I got rid of them."_ I thought to my self as I got to my back yard and ran in to the house. When I walked in to the kitchen I saw my mom once again passed out at the table a beer in hand. I walked over to her and woke her up.

"Brooke what are you doing home so late?' She asked with a bit of a slur. I just got her up and took her to her room to sleep.

"Go to sleep mom you had a busy day." I said walking away from her room and walking down starts to watch some T.V. I turned on the news to see if I was on it again. But all they were talking about was the attack of the robots and that kind of stuff nothing the caught my eye. So I went up stairs to my room witch was manly black and red nothing really special. I walked to the window opened it and sat with my legs hanging down the side of the house. I looked into the night and just stared at the stars. Till I heard something coming from the forest not to far from the house. I thought that maybe I should go look but thinking it might be the cops coming to look for me I decided not to go till the morning. So I climbed in to bed and turned out the lights and thought what that sound might be. I then fell in to deep sleeping not know what I would find tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shinning in my eyes. I never really liked the sun it was so bright for me. I got out of bed and looked around my room black walls with red carpet, bed sheets, and dresser. There was also a black desk for when I did homework (and I tell ya that's not very much). I got out of my bed not that I wanted to and walked over to my dress. I got out my bra and under wear and a pair of big baggy black pants and then walked over to my closet. I pulled out a blood red shirt that had chains on the shoulders and come to mid belly to show off my belly ring. So after I got my clothing I walked to my bathroom, which was also black and red. Red walls and floor, black bathtub and shower also the sink was crimson. I turned on the shower to hot and got in. I washed my hair that I had dyed black with red streaks with strawberries and cream shampoo and conditioner. After about 15 minutes I came out and got changed, brushed my teeth and hair and put on my make up. I put the eyeliner heave around my eyes, red eye shadow on and dark red lipstick

I walked down stairs to see my mom making breakfast. I could smell the eggs and bacon. She turned around and put everything on the table. I looked at her and sat down as I ate she just kept looking at me. I looked at her. "What?" I asked her as she still stared at me.

"Why were u so late last night, I waited up but you came home really late" She said looking at me. I thought of what to say.

"I just went for a walk and lost track of time that's all nothing to worries about k." I looked down at my plate and picked it up and put it in the sink. She just nodded and walked into the living room. I walked to the door and as I put on my black combat boots I could hear the T.V. being turned on. I walked out of the back door and headed to were I all the noises coming from. As I walked I thought of what it could have been. "_The cops, no they would never make that much noises"_ As I kept walking I was caught up in thought that didn't see that I was right were the noises were coming from. But as soon as I looked up I froze when I saw...

I looked up and saw that the trees have been knocked over their where holes in the ground and everything just looked really bad. I walked out little more to see what could have done this. When I got to the middle I heard talking but it was faint almost to hard to understand but I followed the sound and found what I thought was just a myth. For there right in front of me were giant robots. The very robot that were on the T.V almost every night for the last 2 years even though the T.V news shows were repeats the government wants the to be secrets but that never happened. "_Ok now I'm freaking out what so I do," _I thought as I slowly started to back away. To bad for me I stepped on a stick. "_Crap why does everything bad happen to me". _Next thing I know there all looking at me as I'm frozen in fear.

" Well look what we have here Megatron. Seems a humans found us what should we do with her?" One said looking at a really tall robot that seemed to be names Megatron he was a dark brown with sliver and his eyes were red like a fire. I just stared back at him slowly moving backwards. I was about to turn around and run for it but one of them jumped behind me. I looked over my shoulder and just stood were I was. I turned back to how I guessed was the leader.

" Tell me your name girl," The on named Megatron said in a dark voice as the all circled around me.

"B-Brooke W-Wakelin" I said shakily looking right in his eyes. He looked over to one of the other robots and said something that I couldn't understand. Then he turned back to me and leaned down so he was closer.

"Are you scared girl" He asked me. All I could do was nod." Good you should be. I see by your file you like to get in to trouble." He stood back up and looked down at me.

"Hey how did you get my file?" I yelled at him as I started to get over my fear little by little. He just laughed and came right up to my face.

"We can get anything we want. Now tell me do you know a Sam Witwicky?" He asked me. I thought for a minute. "_I've heard that name before ummmm right he's that kid in my chemistry class at collage"_

"Yeah I know him he goes to my collage. Why what does he have to do with anything?" I asked looking straight in his eye not scared any more.

"He has everything to do with this. Now girl tell me will you gone use or must we kill you like we plan to do to the other human." He said standing up again while the others walked behind him

"Master Megatron why are you asking a weak human to help us. We can get the boy our self with out the help of a worthless human." One of the robots beside him said looking down at me.

"Silence Star Scream, I have plans for her she can get closer to him then we can." He said to the other robot named Star Scream in a harsh tone of voice.

"Hey Megatron is it what's in it for me if I join you hmm?" I asked yelling up at him. I looked down at me and I thought I saw him give a really scary smile.

"You will live and become my pet but if you choose not to then I will kill you were you stand," He said smiling. I could see it on his face. I thought and looked at all the robots in front of me. Then I finally answered him.

"Well then I don't have much of a choose now do I. I'll join you then," I said get down on my knees to show that I'll be his pet if it meant living. Also I can do what I love to do fight and get in trouble.

"Very good, now this is what I want you to do." He said while getting closer so he could tell me.

I walked back in the house and went straight to my room and sat on my bed remembering what my new master Megatron had said, to no more then an hour and a half ago.

_Flashback_

_"I need you to get close to this boy Sam, I must destroy him so I can destroy my brother Optimus." He said, as I looked right in his eyes._

_"Yes Megarton but I don't go back to my collage for another two days, were on a break." I said looking up at him," Also I might need a little help with all of this. I have a few people in mind if that is ok with you master?"_

_"Hmm, More humans how many is a few." He said standing at full height, and looking down at me._

_"Just about three more people. I'm sure they will also accept to being your pet." I yelled up at him. He looks back down and nodded._

_"Then you may get their help but they will each be a pet to a different desepticon understood." I nodded to him and turn to go home and talk to the ones that would be helping me. Then I stopped and turned back around and yelled " Do you want to meet them master?"_

_"Yes come back here once you have told them and bring them with you." He said as I turned and went back home._

_End of Flashback_

After about 10 minutes I grabbed my cell phone and called my friends. The first one I called was my right hand man Mark. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. Mark had dark brown hair, he was tall, thin but he had muscles. Also brown eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Hello?" Said a strong voice.

"Mark it's Brooke come over to my house as soon as you can got it." I said to him in a whisper incase my mom was close.

"Ok I'll be there in about 2 minute." He said and hung up, as did I. Then I called another friend of mine Kyle. Kyle had blond hair with bright blue eyes, he was a little shorter then Mark, also he was a little big around the stomach. But he was still strong. I dialed his number and it rung.

"Hey, Brooke what's up?" A low voice said, I forgot he had caller I'd.

"Come to my house right now we need to talk." I said fast and hung up. Then last one that I called was our new friend John. John had light brown hair with green eyes, he's taller then Kyle but shorter then Mark, he wasn't thin but yet not fat but he wasn't the strongest out of the four of us. I rung him up.

"Umm hello" A light voice said in to the phone.

"John, its Brooke meet me at my house as fast as you can now." I said and hung up on him before he could ask why.

After waiting about 2 minutes they all showed up at the door all at once. I ran down stairs opened up the door and hurried them up stairs. After shutting my room door the first one to speak was Mark.

"Ok Brooke why did you call us here?" I turned to them and smiled and eye each one of them.

"Well my little friends, do you remember the alien robots that the T.V. keeps playing repeats on." They all nodded." Well I found them and guess what. We are h there new pets. Now before you all get pissy on me think about this we get to live while all other might just die."

"So your telling us were pets to a bunch of giant robots from outer space?" I nodded to Kyle; "I'm cool with it as long as I get to live"

"Yeah same here. You never know this might be fun." Mark added in as we all looked at John how looked a bit more then shocked. "You ok there John this is a chance of a life time. And it wont be that bad." Mark said trying to calm him down he just nodded yes.

"Great now come on my master wants to meet you guys." I said opening the door and heading back to the forest where Megarton was. We got there and the entire robots were still there. "Master Megatron, I have brought the ones who will be helping me to meet you just like you asked." I yelled up," This is Mark my right hand man." I said pointing to Mark. "Kyle another friend of mine" Kyle stepped forward," And John the newest of my friends." John just looked up at him a bit scared I could tell.

"Hmm very well then my pet. They can help you get close to the boy and help destroy this world and the humans. But first your right hand boy shall be Starscreams pet seeing as he is my right hand." He said pointing to Star Scream" And the other one named Kyle will be sideways pet. And the last one will be barricade's pet." He said to the other two. They all nodded and they walked over to there new masters and looked up at them and I turned to mine and asked...

Well here's another chapter and I hope you liked it plz review


End file.
